How Could I Not Like You?
by seductive booklion
Summary: Thalia dreaded change. But this change would impact her life forever. People would be extra nice to her even if they hated her. But maybe Thalia can make some true friends before that happens. Maybe even catch the eye of one of the most popular guys at school. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**waaaaaaa new story! this one has been on my mind for sooooo long and i had to write it! its going to be pretty short just a fun story any way i deleted meeting you because know one seemed to like it that much. so this will be replacing it**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Thalia pushed open the large doors. She was greeted by a sexy aroma filling her nose. She smiled and looked around the building. She caught a few stares, but otherwise know one payed her attention. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my names Thalia. I'm looking for Pierre."

"Oh you must be the new model, my name is Marissa. you're as beautiful as Pierre made you out to be." Thalia smiled.

"Thank you." Marissa lead Thalia to the elevator and pressed level 5. When the elevator doors opened Thalia was greeted with the buzz of talking, and the flash of cameras. Girls in lingerie were walking about and getting fitted. A group of people were talking in a circle with measuring tape. Pierre was one of them. He was holding a clipboard and gesturing on one of the models body.

We walked up to Pierre and Marissa tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around meeting my eyes. I smiled sheepishly.

He let out a high pitched squeak drawing everyone's attention. "Thalia! I'm so happy you're here. all the other girls will absolutely love you!" he gushed. "Alright, ladies. Remember last week I told you we would have another model. Well here she is, this ladies, is Thalia Grace."

After a moment of awkward silence the girls came rushing up.

"Wow you are absolutely stunning." one said.

"Your eyes are the most gorgeous color I have ever seen!" another one said. This continued for a few minutes before Pierre pulled me away to do measurements.

"So Thalia, you must be very popular at school."

I giggled lightly, "Actually I'm not. No one really likes me. I used to have a lot of friends, but that changed when i caught Luke cheating on me. He spread a rumor saying I was the one cheating on him. Everyone loves Luke so that didn't bode well with them. People starting ignoring me, egging my car, and pranking my locker." I sighed.

Pierre looked at me concerned, "Why does the school love him?"

"He's the quarterback of our football team."

"Oh." Pierre continued taking measurements on me. "well when people find out you're a model for Victoria Secret that will all change." I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Your first job will be a commercial for our new line." he started, putting on a business face. "I remember you telling me you used to work at the famous club LAX, correct?" I nodded.

LAX was a strange place. It had three sections, the bottom floor was just your average club, second floor was a strip club, and the third floor was for sexual activities if you catch my drift. I worked on the second floor as a pole dancer.

"Well the line is called Seductrice, and I want you to do it with two other girls. When I saw you I immediately knew you were perfect. Your sexy and elegant, but slightly innocent at the same time. Most of our other models look only innocent and cute. You could say we a combining Hot Topic's goth vibe with Victoria Secret."

I nodded excited by the idea. He finished measuring my body and stepped back. "I was hoping you could pole dance for it."

I was shocked to say the least, but i wanted this job badly. I would do anything to keep it secure.

"Sure."

Pierre jumped up and down. "Yes! This will be the best commercial we have ever done! Thank you so much!" He sprinted out the door to tell the others the news. I stood there nervously looking around.

A woman came in and held out her hand. "Hi Thalia, my name is Lara. I'm your manager."

"Hi Lara, it's a pleasure to be working with you." She smiled and handed me a binder.

"This is your schedule for the next few months. It has some of the lingerie you will be modelling, as well as the other models pictures." I took the binder and flipped through it.

"Thanks." there was a sudden bang sound.

Lara sighed, "I have to go see what that is." she walked briskly to the door her hair flowing behind her, and her heels clacking on the floor. I smiled suddenly extremely excited. My legs began moving on there own as I ran to the door.

When I pushed it open i was greeted by a strange scene. Pierre was on the floor fanning his face. A computer was on the desk in front of him. The other girls were in their robes crowding around the computer. There was a lot of giggling and squealing. Lara stood to the side laughing at them.

I walked up to them very interested in the festivities. When I approached them Pierre shot up.

"Thalia, who are these hotties!" I looked toward the screen and was greeted by a disturbing picture. It was of Percy and Luke.

"Where did you find this?" I asked not wanting to answer his previous question.

"School website, duh! Anyway who are they?" he asked eagerly. The girls were staring at me intently.

I sighed. "The black haired one is Percy, my cousin. the blond is Luke." I think they heard the venom in my voice because the tensed.

A model I remembered as Mia ran up to me. "Don't worry it's happened to us all." she said while stroking my short hair. "Want to know how we handled it?" The other girls smirked at Mia and I. "We made them regret it. Show him what he lost. Wear your best clothes, do your hair special, and add a little extra makeup. make him regret that he hurt you."

I grinned at her idea. "I will." The girls laughed and high-fived. My cell rang in my pocket shushing the excited girls.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Thalia, I was wondering if you could pick up some diapers at the convenience store. I'm all out." I recognized the voice as my neighbors. She has a baby boy of the age one.

"Sure thing." I hung up and turned to the group. "Sorry guys i have an errand to run." They nodded in understanding and I was out the door. Jogging to the car. I was happy.

I had forgotten what it was like to have friends.

* * *

**bam! so what did you think? tell me in the reviews below. in the next chapter there will be more interductions to characters. so stay tuned**

**-seductive booklion**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is very short and probably full of grammar mistakes but whatev  
**

**enjoy**

* * *

_perfect _I thought. A smile graced my lips, and I spun around in front of my mirror. I wore ripped black skinny jeans, a long tank top with a view of the New York skyline, high-top shoes with implanted heals, a stack of rose gold bracelets, and finally a rose gold chain hung around my waist. It was like I had come right out of a magazine. I glanced at the clock on my wall. 8:00, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I got in my jaguar and drove away. Normally I took the bus to school because I didn't want a lot of attention, but I'm starting fresh.

I arrived at school fifteen minutes before school starts. Most of the people already there either had morning classes or were nerds. My hips swayed sexily as I strode into the school. I could feel eyes pinning down my back as I walked to my locker.

I threw my morning books into my bag and left. While walking to my class I noticed two girls I didn't recognize. They were both stunning. My confidence started drifting away. With new girls like that no one would take a second glance at me. I pushed away the thought and entered the classroom. Mr. Brunner looked up from his book and smiled at me. A few of the students already there gave me curious glances, probably not recognizing me.

"Morning Thalia," Mr. Brunner greeting.

"Hey Mr. Brunner," I smiled. Mr. Brunner used to babysit me as a kid. My father and him were very close. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the corner. As the last bell rang all the students had trickled in.

"Alright class, today we are getting two new transfer students. However as you can see they are not here yet. So until they arrive feel free to talk amongst yourselves." friends turned to themselves as I pulled out my phone. I began texting Brittany, a nineteen year old angel.

A shadow poured over me making my screen harder to see. I looked up and mentally hurled. Drew's toxic perfume filled my nose.

"What do you want, Drew?" I sighed.

"I want to know what's up with the sudden change, Thalia," she snarled. "Are you trying to get Luke back?"

"Please," I scoffed. "I'm way too good for him, but I have to admit, he can do better than you." She looked shocked then pissed. It was funny to see her open and close her mouth like a fish as she tried to come up with a comeback.

"You'll pay for that!" she screeched. When she had taken her seat two giggling girls burst through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" the lighter brunette spoke.

"We got lost." the darker brunette finished.

Mr. Brunner smiled, "That's quite alright ladies." he turned toward the class. "These are the new student. Please treat them nicely." Luke wolf whistled at them. The darker brunette rolled her eyes while the other just looked annoyed. "Please introduce yourselves, then pick your seats."

"I'm Reyna and this is Piper." she gestured to her friend then they both looked around the classroom. Our classroom is a little small. There is a total of five open spots. Three next to me and two next to the popular group. Reyna starts up first. She walks down the middle isle. She makes a sudden turn and heads toward me. I stare her down, she is even more beautiful up close. Her dark hair flows in the wind and her slim face is held high giving her an air of confidence. Piper follows close behind. Her eyes glimmer with excitement, and it seems like her smile lights up the room.

"May we sit here?" Reyna asks.

"Of course," I reply moving my backpack so they can get through. "My names Thalia by the way."

"That's a beautiful name." Piper says placing her things down.

"Thanks." all eyes are on us. A few bitchy people from the popular group are fuming while the others are curious. Why would the new girls sit with the loner when there are spots near the popular group.

"Today we will be assigning partners for projects." the class groaned. "I'll pull names from this hat and those will be your partners." A few names had gone by before mine was called. "Thalia Grace and… Nico Di Angelo." I inwardly groaned, a popular. Once he had called out all the partners he told us what the project was about. We were supposed to do a report on a Greek god or hero.

"Which god should we do?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Nico. It was no secret that Nico was hot. He was pale with black hair. He wore so much black some people would consider him emo. "I suggest Hades."

"I'm cool with that." I said. The bell rang stopping our conversation. We grabbed our things and left. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote my number. "Call me for the details."

* * *

**yup a lot of grammar mistakes but review anyway**

**thanks**


End file.
